L'épée et le Bouclier
by Leptitloir
Summary: Recueil d'OS GladNoct. OS 2 : "Une nuit entre deux longues journées, une discussion perdue dans un terrible voyage. Gladio n'a jamais vraiment été doué avec les mots."
1. 1 - Insomnia l'insomnie

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, Square Enix, tout ça tout ça.

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des 24h du FoF. Le prompt était _Mettre les voiles_, et l'OS a été écrit en envions une heure.**

Il est tard, il doit restes quelques fautes que je corrigerai demain, mais sinon voilà un OS sur mes chouchous avec lesquelles je n'écris pas assez. C'est un peu bizarre, ça se veut plus ou moins poétique et ça se passe dans un futur hypothétique où Noct est devenu roi. Wala.

**EDIT du 08/09/2020 : Comme j'en ai marre des OS qui traînent un peu partout sous mon profil, j'essaie de regrouper ceux que j'ai déjà écrits pour faire des recueils de ship. Donc cette fanfic est désormais un recueil Glad/Noct. Comme ça, je serai en paix avec mon côté maniaque pour deux jours au moins. Et j'en ai aussi profité pour corriger deux trois fautes qui traînaient par là.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Insomnia l'insomnie

.

S'en aller. Il y a pensé tant de fois, Noctis ne les compte même plus.

Quitter le palais dans la nuit, sur la pointe des pieds, s'envoler, s'en aller.

Oublier.

Mais on ne peut pas oublier quand on est prince. On ne peut pas oublier quand on est roi. Surtout, on ne peut pas oublier quand on est élu.

S'en aller, il l'a sincèrement désiré. Un beau jour, disparaître. S'évader. A dix-sept ans, ne jamais rentrer du lycée. S'égarer dans les rues, par-delà le monde. Disparaître à jamais. Mourir, d'une certaine manière. Et ne plus exister.

A vingt ans, prendre la Régalia et décoller.

A vingt-quatre, se mêler à la foule et s'y évaporer.

A trente, dans un autre pays, s'inventer.

Mais aujourd'hui, il sait. Il sait que c'est impossible. Il sait qu'Insomnia a besoin d'un roi. Le monde d'un Elu. Et lui, ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien fait, ailleurs ?

Alors, Noctis est resté. Par dépit. Faute de trouver le courage qu'il lui fallait, peut-être. Par défaut. Parce que les autres options n'étaient pas plus tentantes, finalement. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait qu'il le fallait. Qu'il ne pouvait partir. Alors, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rester.

Il a plié les voiles, rangé le bateau. Adieu la mer, adieu l'ailleurs. Adieu le futur qu'il n'aura jamais. Puisqu'il faut demeurer, alors adieu les rêves et l'espoir frivole d'un départ prémédité.

Il est resté. Il s'est marié. Près de lui Luna dort. En face, c'est la ville qui somnole sans jamais vraiment plonger. Insomnia. Insomnie. La ville qui ne dort jamais. Sa ville. Son pays. Ses terres et sa patrie. Il a tout donné, il n'est jamais parti.

Il est resté, auprès de ses amis. Chacun porte le vêtement de la garde royale. Chacun le défend, l'arme au poing. Chacun prêt à donner sa vie. Chacun tant un guerrier qu'un ami. Noctis se demande, parfois, s'il était parti, les aurait-il emmenés avec lui ? Non, il ne pense pas. Prompto peut-être, à la limite. Des potes égarés sur les terres d'Eos, avides de frissons et d'aventures. Mais Ignis, il l'aurait ramené par la peau des fesses pour les lui caler sur le trône. Gladio, n'en parlons pas. Et Gladio, est-ce qu'il aurait voulu partir sans Gladio ?

Non.

La réponse est claire, concise, toute trouvée. Il ne pouvait partir ni avec, ni sans Gladio. Alors il ne pouvait pas partir. Il est resté. Pas grave. Le monde a continué à tourner.

Gladio ne dort pas, lui non plus. Pas d'insomnie. Seulement, c'est son garde de nuit. Son gardien. Son bouclier. Il veille. Derrière sa porte, son arme au poing, il surveille. Noctis sait. Assis à sa fenêtre, dans le plus grand des silences, il écoute. Il pense. Il imagine, derrière le mur, un homme qui se tient là, debout, juste pour lui. Un homme qui donnerait sa vie. Un homme aux colères vives comme un feu d'artifice, un homme maladroit qui ne sait jamais consoler. Un homme né pour une route, une destinée. Un homme qui a accepté, et qui sert de bon cœur. Un homme fait pour servir. Un homme fait pour défendre. Un homme fait pour mourir. Pour lui.

Un homme qu'il a aimé. Qu'il aime.

Noctis aime Gladio. Alors, Noctis ne peut pas partir. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Derrière la porte, il guette. Tout doucement, le roi s'approche. Il appuie son dos contre le bâtant. Il écoute. Du silence. Rien. Le bois lui cache la respiration de l'autre. Il lui vole sa chaleur. Son image dure et calme. Ses tatouages. Son regard sans fond, plus noir que le ciel d'Insomnia qui ne dort pas. La porte lui prend tout. Elle les sépare. Et parce qu'elle est là, elle, eux ne seront jamais. Jamais un. Toujours deux. C'est comme ça. Un roi et une reine pour le pays.

Noctis aurait voulu. Il a même eu, un peu. Les regards hésitants pendant les entraînements, les effleurements. Les mains perdues. Les sourires retrouvés. Les remarques glissées. Tout en douceur, toujours en subtilité. Jamais rien de concret. Un voile léger. Un amour fantôme qui jouait entre. Un spectre. On ne peut pas saisir les spectres. On les observe seulement. On les voit apparaître, disparaître. Il est un fantôme qui tourne encore dans la tête du roi. Un fantôme qu'il n'étreindra jamais.

Il a accepté. Il s'est résigné. Il était prince. Il est roi. Il est Élu. Il ne peut qu'une seule chose. Monter sur le trône et chasser les ténèbres.

Il aurait voulu s'en aller, mettre les voiles. Fuir, adieu les responsabilités. Disparaître à jamais. Glisser hors des barreaux de la cage dorée. Mais il n'a pas pu. Il s'est résigné. Il s'est esquivé.

Il n'a jamais osé.

Il s'est trouvé des excuses, des milliers. Ignis, Gladio. La prophétie, les ténèbres. Son père dont la mort approchait si vite. Ses propres limites. Vivre dehors, comment faire ? Et si dehors c'était l'enfer ? Non, décidément, pas d'échappée. Pas d'envolée. La Régalia est restée au garage. Ses rêves, des mirages. Il ne poussa jamais les exaucer.

Des excuses, Noctis en a trouvé. Parce qu'au final, c'était plus simple de rester.

Plus simple que de supporter sa propre couardise. Plus simple que d'essayer de convaincre Gladio, Ignis, plus simple que de se faufiler derrière les murs et d'en assumer les conséquences. Plus simple que d'imaginer, loin d'ici, ce que le monde ferait sans lui.

Il a choisi la voie la plus simple. Le chemin le plus dur. Il a fait avec, toute sa vie. Et maintenant, collé contre cette porte, ses mains sur le bois frais, son esprit sans sommeil égaré, il sait. Il sait qu'au moment de sa mort, quand son temps sera écoulé, il ne lui restera qu'un regret.

Il aurait voulu s'en aller.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que la lecture vous a plu ! Vos avis m'intriguent.

Bye !


	2. 2 - Parenthèse

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix.

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "**_**Prier**_**", en une heure.**

Cette fois je me pointe avec mon OTP presque ultime, parce que ça fait un bail que j'ai pas écrit avec eux et qu'ils me manquent des masses. J'avais pas d'idée précise alors j'ai écrit ce qui me venait au fur et à mesure, ça a donné ça. Ça doit sûrement pouvoir rentrer dans la continuité de _Stand by me_, d'ailleurs.

**EDIT du 09/09/2020 : Je reposte cet OS ici, toujours dans le but de rassembler mes textes éparpillés en recueil. Et j'en ai aussi profité pour virer une ou deux fautes.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Parenthèse

.

Il a prié. Seul dans sa chambre, il a prié. Les mains désespérément jointes, ses doigts entrelacés, il a prié. D'abord enfant, son corps agenouillé dans la chambre, effrayé par les ombres de la nuit qui s'étalaient, il a prié. En grandissant, il a prié. Sa tête posée sur l'oreiller, il rapprochait ses paumes de son visage fin pour appeler les dieux, Shiva et son amour pour l'humanité, et il priait. Il priait en pensant que, dans cet univers infini, quelqu'un viendrait l'aider. Il a espéré si fort, adressé tant de mots à ceux qui couvaient leur petit monde. Il a prié.

Mais personne ne l'a entendu.

L'avenir qui terrifiait Noctis vient de lui tomber dessus, brutal.

Régis est mort.

Le roi est mort, vive le roi.

« Eh Noct, t'es censé dormir.

\- Pas fatigué. »

Son regard de nuit noyé dans l'ombre qui les entoure, le prince du Lucis pense. Il pense que sa vie a brusquement basculé et qu'il ne pourra jamais revenir en arrière. Il pense que ses mains fragiles, trop fines en comparaison de celles de ses amis, n'ont pas la force pour porter un royaume. Ses épaules non plus. Son corps, à peine musclé par les nombreux entraînements qu'il a subi, n'est pas prêt. Il va s'effondrer, et leur empire suivra.

Il n'est pas près.

Derrière lui, Gladio soupire. On l'a entraîné à frapper à coup d'épée, pas à écouter les cœurs geignards. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Merde, c'est pas son rôle de s'occuper de ce genre de choses. Il hésite presque à aller réveiller un de ses camarades, mais Prompto et Ignis dorment si bien, ce serait criminel de les arracher à ce délicieux repos.

« T'inquiète, on est bientôt à Lestallum.

\- Je sais.

\- On va retrouver Jared et on verra quoi faire à ce moment-là.

\- Si l'empire ne nous a pas interceptés d'ici là.

\- Eh, on s'en est bien tirés pour l'instant, non ? »

Noctis hausse les épaules. Il regarde à nouveau vers la nuit, égaré, ses mains agrippées contre la masse du rocher où il a posé ses fesses. Il fait à peine attention quand son garde du corps s'installe près de lui en soufflant, tout aussi paumé que lui. Le silence les enveloppe.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savent quoi dire. L'héritier voudrait hurler, son garde du corps voudrait pouvoir l'en empêcher. Trouver quelque chose, une raison de le faire avancer, une motivation à la hauteur du potentiel qu'il lui connait. Parce que Noctis saura marcher dans les ténèbres pour ramener la lumière, il le sait. Il le faut. Il n'a pas le choix.

« Ça va le faire.

\- T'en sais rien.

\- On a été préparés à ça, Noct. Tous, Ignis, Prompto et moi. Et même toi. On va s'en tirer.

\- On verra. »

Gladio serre les dents. Il détourne le regard, ravale les mots qui lui brûlent la langue et retient cette main puissante qui voudrait secouer l'épaule de son protéger. Il voudrait lui dire d'y croire, d'essayer, de lever ce foutu cul fainéant de cette pierre pour faire ce pour quoi il a toujours été fait, ramener la lumière sur leur terre. Noctis est roi, désormais. Noctis a un devoir. Une mission qui le dépasse et qui va plus loin que leur propre existence. Ils sont tous prêt à se dévouer corps et âme pour réaliser ce que les dieux ont prédit bien avant eux, alors pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours lui qui se plaigne, lui qui gémisse, lui qui avance comme si le monde n'écrasait que ses propres épaules ?

« Allez, va dormir.

\- J'y arrive pas.

\- T'es assis sur un caillou, ça va pas t'aider.

\- Très drôle. »

Le bouclier secoue la tête. La colère monte doucement, puissante, mais il la muselle derrière un regard indéchiffrable. C'est trop facile de s'énerver quand on ne sait pas consoler. Trop facile de détourner le regard et de lâcher une vérité que Noct connait déjà. Trop facile, parce qu'il ne sait pas comment rassurer celui qu'il connait depuis l'enfance et qu'il se sent brusquement désemparé face au fossé entre eux. La colère, c'est son seul refuge. Le seul chemin qu'il a trouvé pour le soutenir et le pousser à avancer, jusqu'au bout. « Bouge-toi », c'est toujours plus facile à dire que « Je t'aime. Je t'aime et je serai derrière toi jusqu'au bout, et je prendrai des coups pour toi et je serrerai les dents et je t'attraperai toujours avant que tu ne tombes parce que je suis ton bouclier et j'encaisserai en ton nom pour que jamais tu ne sois seul. »

Gadio sait protéger, mais il ne sait pas soutenir. Il pose une main puissante sur l'épaule du nouveau roi, maladroitement.

« On est là d'accord ? T'auras pas à faire tout ça tout seul. »

Le gamin hausse les épaules. Il n'ajoute rien, ne le regarde même pas. Mais il ne repousse pas non plus cette main posée sur lui, cette main dont il a besoin. Cette preuve d'amitié, de proximité, qui ramène dans sa tête tous les espoirs qu'il a refoulés. Gladiolus essaie, Noctis laisse faire. C'est leur tendresse à eux. Leur maladresse.

Posé ici, en sécurité dans ce sanctuaire, le fils de Régis se rappelle comme il a prié chaque fois que les jambes de son père tremblaient, chaque fois qu'il le sentait plus faible, plus proche de la fin, et que son propre avènement approchait. Il se rappelle l'annonce du mariage, le glas. Il se rappelle comme il a prié pour que jamais ces sombres jours n'arrivent. Prié pour partager, un peu plus longtemps, le bonheur des temps simples et l'espoir de pouvoir échappe à ses devoirs. Ses yeux se posent sur l'ami qui se tient à ses côtés, brièvement. L'ami. Ce qu'ils seront simplement l'un pour l'autre, puisqu'il n'existe rien de plus pour eux. Pour un roi. Pour un bouclier.

Il a prié, mais les dieux ne l'ont pas entendu.

* * *

Voilà ! Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas joué donc j'espère que je n'ai pas laissé d'incohérences là-dedans. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !

Review ?


End file.
